


Kevin and Brian have a strange outlook on dates

by FountainPen



Series: Hoodserver [1]
Category: Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Based of my friend Swarmy's headcanons, Brian is a little shit, But so is kevin, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, I am aware that marble hornets is not an official slenderverse series, I guess i mean characters from different stories interact, Innocent hoodserver fluff, M/M, Slenderverse, Swearing, They are perfect for eachother, i will fill this tag myself, mentions of jam because i am a weak weak girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: If I have to fill up this ship tag myself I willBrian and Kevin have a lovely evening, even though they're both pretty sure time isn't real.





	Kevin and Brian have a strange outlook on dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Swarmy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Swarmy).



 

> It started in the Collective's Realm. Brian and Kevin were just wandering around, trying to pet Mongo*, when Kevin casually noted that The Collective had sent Noah into the American Midwest, in an area that just so happened to be the temporary home of Jay.
> 
>  
> 
> The two shared one somewhat sinister look and were off to toy with the victims of their stories.
> 
>  
> 
>  Hoodie guided Jay closer to Noah, and of course his formerly masked partner tagged along to make sure that the cameraman didn't get himself killed. Hoodie stifled his already silent laughter as Tim pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration while Jay rambled about Totheark's new code that he'd cracked. Hoodie didn't have time to watch Jay struggle and grow irritable while slaving over his work, so the hooded man allowed an easier message. 
> 
>  
> 
>  "I guess I'm getting better at this." Jay told his partner, who shrugged, but remained uneasy.
> 
> * * *
> 
> As Hoodie lured in Jay, the Observer posted a video for Noah. The Floridian would be a bit more difficult to lead astray, because he was, in his words "sick of this cryptic bullshit". Firebrand was also an obstacle, but the Rougue God was more absent than usual. The Observer turned it into a taunt, gloating about the answers and help awaiting Noah if he got off his ass and actually tried to look for them. Noah was no fool, he was hesitant, but decided to go anyway.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The coder and the Collective member met where their heroes were supposed to end up, and remained unseen. The Observer's haunting laughter echoed through The trees as Hoodie shoulders shook in their own quiet mirth.
> 
>  

> It took longer than expected, but eventually the crunching of leaves crackled through the woods, along with mumbled there's and mutterings. The obscene language was soon joined by conversation, mostly Tim berating the cameraman.

> "Jay I swear to god. When has walking into the woods based on a fucking code from an actual stalker been a good idea?"

>  "The code was different this time! It didn't look like the other times when-"

>  "When an eldritch monster with no goddamn face chased us out of the woods?" Hoodie was trying not to fall over as he laughed at their arguing, the pair sounded like an old couple. He leaned heavily on the Observer who was stifling his own giggles.

>  " _Hey-_ " Noah's voice rang out, and both couples fell silent. Things were finally getting interesting.

>  "Is that... Oh God." Jay groaned and rubbed his face with the band that wasn't holding his camera.

>  "Jay what is it? Who's that guy?" Tim asked, trying to get a glimpse at the stanger. He was ignored.I

>  "You're name's Noah?" Jay asked wearily.

> "Yeah..." The Florida man asked suspiciously. "How'd you know?''

> "Goddamnit, I was actually trying not to get tangled up in this mess." The thin man groaned. " I'm Jay, this is Tim, and I'm guessing you were sent here trying to find answers. I watch your channel, I've got one of my own."

>  "What the hell kind of mess is he in that you didn't want to get tangled up in-"

>  "Wait, wait wait- you're that guy from Stone Hornets or whatever."

>  "Marble Hornets, actually."

>  "Yeah cool. So why are you here?"

>  "He cracked a code from this weirdo in a good and dragged us into the woods." Tim replied, glancing around nervously, expecting  _It_ to appear at any moment. He didn't know, but Hoodie and the Observer were silently keeping him away as they enjoyed their evening.

>  "Dude, what the fuck. I've seen your channel. Literally every time you go into the woods all Hansel and Gretel, daddy long legs waltzes in." Noah began to grow flighty as well, realizing that being in the woods with Jay wasn't a great idea. Hoodie almost lost it when Jay rolled his eyes and lifted his foot as though to stomp it like a spoiled teenaged girl, but he met Tim's gaze and opted to kick at a rock. the observer was clinging to Hoodie, face buried in his shoulder as he tried to hold back his laughter.

>  "It's gotten me answers before, it'll get me them again." He huffed. Hoodie weaves silently through the trees until he was close enough for the three to hear, and snapped a dry twig.

>  "Someone's here." Tim muttered

>  "No shit." Noah growled, grip tightening on his camera. Without his Hoodie to quiet his laughter , the Observer could help but let out a short back of a laugh.

>  "Goddamnitgoddamnit." Jay was muttering while Hoodie leaned on a free to steady his breathing. The Hooded man had never laughed that hard in his life, it was ridiculous. Kevin appeared next to him and shrugged apologetically, while Brian made a silent gesture as if to say 'this is why I love you'. The Observer flashed his signature grin, glasses flashing in the sunlight, and allowing it to be seen by the group of survivors.

>  "Jay do  _not_ \- aaand here we go again." Jay's footfalls were quickly moving to where Brian and Kevin were hiding. The couple could have easily escaped undetected but Hoodie allowed the cameraman to glimpse him.

>  "C'mon!" Jay called back to the two men still standing in the clearing, they followed the amateur detective, both grumbling misgivings about chasing down the two who had been stalking them. The Observer and Hoodie vanished once more, and began to plan their next move.

> _split up, meet back in the clearing?_

> **alright, please do not get caught.**

> _you act like I haven't been avoiding these two for years.._ Hoodie lifted the bottom of his mask Spider-Man style, and pecked them better on the cheek, and ran off, Appalachia footsteps to thump louder than usual. The Observer slunk off, laughing occasionally to draw his pursuers in.

> The pair traveled in identical arcs, Tim and Jay chasing Hoodie, Noah following the Observer. Never once did either allow a close call, moving with almost inhuman agility through the trees, each man's movements unique and the same, both had picked up habits from time spent with the other.

> The three men chased clumsily after them, crashing through the underbrush. Their lack of skill was laughable to the two who moved with such grace, and they ended up in their clearing far before Tim, Jay, and Noah. They his once more, hands intertwined, leaning on one another as they waited for the camera carriers to return.

> Brian and Kevin waited, and waited, and waited, and Eventually, Hoodie's usually sharp and controlled breathing grew soft as he slumped against the Observer.

> Kevin gently shifted his Hooded figure into his arms when he realized that the other three were probably not going to end up in the clearing, and left the forest with Brian curled up against him.

> The Collective Member walked the two to the abandoned house they were currently calling home. Kevin lifted Brian's mask enough for him to breathe, and curled around Brian protectively, ever present smile softening as he drifted off, still happy from their "date".

**Author's Note:**

> *Mongo is the official name for the giant spider in Sisyphus


End file.
